


Guns

by AnaliseGrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Guns, hurt!Peter, protective!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal hated guns...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns

**Author's Note:**

> I of course only *wish* that I owned White Collar and all the bits and bobs that go with it. How much fun would it be to get to watch that every day? :) Rated Teen and Up for blood and implied violence, just to be safe. Just a wee snippet...

Neal hated guns.

He hated them with the same sort of passion that he loved Monet and DaVinci. The smell of cordite made his nose itch, and the weight of a gun in his hand always felt like it was weighing him down, dragging him down to the level of people too stupid to solve problems with words.

But Peter was on the floor at Neal’s feet, unconscious, blood slowly oozing from a cut where one of the bad guys had managed to whack him on the head before they’d run. Neal picked up Peter’s gun from where it was still lightly grasped in his limp fingers and turned to face the corner their pursuers would come around at any moment, and mimicked the stance he’d seen Peter use numerous times, feet planted, arms up, head on. Tried not to think about how times he’d have to wash his hands, how many sketches he’d have to do, how many paint brushes he’d have to hold before he could get the feel of the gun out of his mind.

Neal hated guns. But he’d be three days cold in his grave before he let them touch Peter again.


End file.
